mybabysittersavampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Fontaine
Claire Fontaine (married name: Weir) is a mermaid and introduced as Ethan's girlfriend over spring break. She doesn't like swimming, even though she's amazing, because she is scared people will find out her sercret. She has only told Ethan and Benny, because they are her best friends. She was abandoned by her family after eating fish on a date with Benny. After she was abandoned, Benny promised her he would keep her safe, so he married her. Background Claire was born on the beach, in Fraser Island, Australia. She grew her tail at age 4. She started going to the beach just to be where she was born. As she reached puberty, she found out she could communicate with other fishes in the sea. She moved to Whitechapel after her family were found out to be mermaids. Powers She can stop, swim fast, run fast , jump high, control waves in the water, freeze thing and basically do anything water related. Personalty Claire's personalty changes a lot. Because on Spring Break, she was wild, free, unpridictable and adventurous. When she moved to Whitechapel a few months later, she was a klutz, akward, goofy and shy. Appearance Claire has golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin is quite fair and smooth. She usually has her hair tied up in a pony tail in her human form, but at times she is seen letting it down. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching orange-scaled top. Her clothes as a human have a lot of blue and white based on her powers on turning water to ice. So this basically means her favorite colors are blue and white. Frolicing_With_Dolphines.png|Claire with her dolphin friend Pretty.jpg|Claire being pretty, like she always does! Claire with Ethan.jpg Underwater.jpg ethan and claire.jpg|Aww! On the beach, hugging.... Relationships Benny Weir Benny is Claire's ex-husband. They met eac other through Ethan. At first, they couldn't stand each other. Whilst arguing over a libary book, Claire blurted out a fact about Battle Star Galaxica and Benny was surprised. After she said it, Claire and Benny start to make out on a table. they began dating and found out amazing things about each other. Out of jealousy, Ethan tells Benny that Claire is a mermaid. His plan backfires though, as that makes Benny more attracted to her. On their 30th date (2 month anniversery), they go out for food, not realising the place they're going to serves fish. They accedentally order "The Big Ship", which is fish cut into chunks and covered in salt. Claire and Benny eat it. Claire's parents find out that she ate fish after looking at the menu of the place. They call her a cannaball and disown her. When she ends up on the streets she goes to Benny for refugee and she ends up in his arms. He promises her that he will not let anything happen to her and that he loves he. They decide to elope to Maui. After they arrive, they have the wedding theme Benny had always dreamed of: a Biker wedding. After that, Benny carried Claire along the beach and they talk about what they'll do next. They then consummate their marriage. They used to live in a old cottage with Ben and Carl Weir, their two sons. Then, Claire divorced him due to abuse. She had to give her sons to social services because Benny didn't want them and she couldn't look after them. Ethan Morgan She saved him from drowning while he was on holiday for spring break. Claire stayed with him to make sure h e was safe and alive. As soon as he woke up, he only saw her beautiful face shining in the sun saying "It's going to be alright." When Ethan's sister was coming to get Ethan, Claire had to leave him, as she could not risk a person seeing her as a mermaid. Before she left him, she quickly kissed his cheek and said she loved him. Later in the week, she met him again and they recognized each other and started to hang out. She first kissed him while she was at work at a Smoothie hut. When she told him she was a mermaid, he accepted her for who she was. Because Claire wanted to make their last night together mermorable, her and Ethan sneaked into her parents guest room and have sex, making their relationship offical. They agreed not to tell anyone and shared a passionate kiss goodbye. When she moved to Whitechapel, Ethan and her acted akward around each other because what they did was because they were sure they wouldn't see each other again. They agreed to go on one more date and see where it goes. After the date, Claire attemps to seduce him, but Ethan gets tired of Claire's advances and ends it between them. They agree to be friends and put everything they had in there back pocket, but they will always have a special place for each other in their hearts. Claire's world started to crumble. She was single, penniless, had no friends and was lost. Ethan found her outside his house, battered and broken, so he nursed her back to health. They rekindled their relationship and now have an intimate/casual relationship. Category:Mermaid Category:Females Category:Heroes